S U P R E M E
by Best Ghost
Summary: Sakura tries to hide her karate filled past from her friends and potential boyfriends, but this becomes hard when she runs into an old flame from her dojo. What happens when she becomes his pet? Inspired by the manga Ren-ai Shijou Shugi. LEMONS.
1. In which Sasuke meets Sakura

**Note: **Hi readers! I'm very excited about writing this story. The story becomes very smutty later on, so please beware that this will not remain a Rated T story for long. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>"Teme, c'mon! You need to come to this gokon with me!"<p>

"What's that, Dobe, a type of ramen?"

"I wish." Naruto moaned, suddenly hungry for ramen. "It's like a, a, a, a...group blind date!"

"I'm just going for the food." Choji quipped, happily munching on some chips beside them.

"I'm not interested at all, but sensei said I need to take a break to hone in a lot better during meditation." Neji explained, practicing his karate in the air. He almost hit Shikamaru with eight trigrams mountain crusher who dodged it skillfully.

Shikamaru yawned. "I'm just going because if I'm the only one who shows up at the dojo today, the sensei will actually make me do work. So Naruto's the only one who is actually interested. "

"Naruto?" Kiba scoffed, pointing to his own chest proudly. "I'm going to bag way more chicks than him! He can go masturbate in an empty ramen cup in the corner for all I care. Right Akamaru?" The dog barked back in agreement.

"THAT WAS ONE TIME KIBA STOP TELLING PEOPLE."

The group laughed remembering the time they had walked in on Naruto in his room with said-empty ramen cup while Naruto sobbed. "I'm not going." Sasuke stated.

Naruto recovered and ran to catch up with his best friend and looked at him in shock. "Why not, Teme? DON'T BE GAY."

The boys of 'Konoha 11', which was the name of the karate dojo they go to, were walking back home together from school to the dojo like always when Naruto announced that he had met a girl with long blond hair at Ichiraku Ramen who was interested in arranging a gokon. A gokon is a modern Japanese tradition in which a girl and boy arrange to bring their friends to group date, usually at karaoke bars and things like that. Like Naruto said, it was basically 'a group blind date'. But, when it comes to THE Uchiha Sasuke, any kind of date was not his scene.

Sasuke shrugged slightly. "Hn."

"NO DON'T YOU DARE 'HN' ME UCHIHA SASUKE." Naruto demanded, pouting and stomping his foot. "You've got to come. We haven't all hung out together with a girl since Sakura left the dojo."

Sasuke was quiet for a moment. "A group date means girls doesn't it?"

Everyone nodded. "THAT SETTLES IT." Kiba announced, laughing. "UCHIHA IS GAY."

"Hn." Sasuke mumbled. "Not. Interested."

"Awww Teme." Naruto moaned, his upper lip pouting even more. "You never want to hang out with me anymore!"

"Dobe. I _always_ hang out with you." Unfortunately, it was true. Taking that he lives with the idiot, practically every second of his day is filled with over enthusiastic blond ADD fucks named Naruto Uzumaki. He was **always** with the Dobe.

"But I mean, with girls, man!" Naruto continued. He looked pleadingly at the others. "HELP ME."

Neji smirked. "Well, Uchiha. You used to hang out with a certain pink haired girl all the time."

"OH YEAH SAKURA HARUNO YEAH." Kiba screeched while him and Naruto laughed. A vein began to pulse dangerously on Sasuke's forehead.

"Hn."

"Kami-sama, Uchiha, it's not fun to tease you if you just say 'hn' all the time!" Kiba protested, crossing his arms angrily. "What does it even mean?"

They ignored his question, since it was a question they had been trying to answer for years. "Teme, please, I'll buy you all the ramen you want if you come!" Naruto bargained.

"Dobe, that only works for you." Sasuke noted, noticing how much Naruto's mouth had begun watering. If it weren't for the Dojo, Sasuke thought, he wouldn't even deal with these people. But for some reason, Sasuke felt that fate would always bring his best friend Naruto's annoying ass to his doorstep; even if he ran away with a homo named Orochimaru or something like that...

Not that something _like that_ would ever happen.

"Teme, come on, the sensei are giving us a day off." Naruto pressed, clinging to his best friend's arm. "What else can you do than go to gokon with your bestie for life NARUTO UZUMAKI FUTURE DOJO NO SHOYU-SHA?"

**( A/N: Dojo No Shoyu-Sha means Master of the Dojo )**

Sasuke glowered as passerby looked at them and giggled. "So many things." Sasuke told him, shoving him off.

"OHHHHH UCHIHA IS GOING TO MASTURBATE TO GAY PORN," Kiba bellowed, gathering the attention of the people in the street. "BECAUSE HE'S GAY. TELL YOUR FRIE- OW. OW OW OW OH OK UCHIHA. YOU WANNA FIGHT ME? LET'S GO BRO LET'S GO."

"Hn."

"I SWEAR TO FUCKING KAMI-SAMA UCHIHA I-."

"Cut it out." Neji demanded, standing in between his two friends. "This is one of the few places we're not banned from, and I plan to keep it that way."

Sasuke shrugged and they continued walking while Kiba grumbled. "Teme. I know you're gay and everything and-."

"I'm not gay. I never said I was gay."

They ignored him. "-and that you hate girls and stuff, but just think of it as like a..., a, a, a-...a..."

"A training exercise?" Shikamaru proposed, stretching his arms as he yawned for the billionth time and stared at the clouds. "Think of it as practicing your control."

Neji continued to practice his Gentle Fist in the air. "I don't like girls either, Uchiha." Neji told him before smirking. "Well not to the point that I'm a homosexual but you know what I mean. What Shikamaru said sounds good, we can all practice our chakra control and see how long it takes these girls to make us rip our hair out."

"Not me." Choji piped up, opening up a new bag of chips. "I'm staying until they stop serving the food! Nom nom nom nom nom-."

"FINE BY ME." Kiba hollered, punching the air victoriously. "MORE CHICKS FOR ME AND AKAMARU." Akamaru barked at his master happily.

"Okay." Naruto moaned. "So it's just me, Kiba, and...-**WAIT** KIBA YOU CAN'T BRING YOUR DOG TO THE GOKON."

"NANI! WHY THE FUCK NOT."

"THERE ARE GOING TO BE _GIRLS_ THERE."

"EXACTLY!"

"KIBA YOUR DOG CAN'T DATE OUR GIRLS."

Sasuke sighed to Neji while his friends began a slap fight. "Fine." Sasuke told him in defeat, sliding his hands in his pockets. "I'll go. But **just** for the chakra control, no matter how dumb this method may be."

* * *

><p>"A Karaoke bar?" Shikamaru groaned, exasperated.<p>

Sasuke was grumbling. "I'm not singing."

"Me neither."

"Nope."

"I'm gonna sleep."

"THEY BETTER HAVE KATY PERRY SONGS IN THERE."

"I wonder if the food is good..."

"It's where the girls wanted to go! It wasn't my idea, I swear!" Naruto fretted as the gang entered said-karaoke bar.

The place was packed with, much to Sasuke's dismay, dumb horny teenagers on gokons. If there was any type of people Sasuke hated the most, if not all, it were dumb horny teenagers. Too bad all of his friends were dumb horny teenagers, or he wouldn't even be here. Sasuke glanced at his watch and hoped this would be over with quickly. He actually prayed, yes, Sasuke Uchiha prayed, that the girls wouldn't even show up so that he wouldn't have to deal with them. He hated girls more than anything. He hated their flirting, their advances, their winking, their everything.

But, contrary to popular belief among his friends, he was **_not_** gay.

"YO. NARUTO!" A girl with long blond haired hollered loudly, waving her arms at them. She struck Sasuke as a less extreme girl equivalent of Naruto; and the last thing he needed was another Dobe on his ass. She ushered them to the booth she was standing next to. "OVER HERE."

Naruto began jumping up and down excitedly and waving. "COMING, LADIES!" He forcefully linked arms with Sasuke so that he wouldn't try to escape and led the rest of the gang towards the booth. Sasuke wished he never agreed to this when he noticed the blond girl's eyes were glued on him hungrily.

When they got to the booth, the girls scooted over to give them room. Seated there was the loud blond girl who still had her overly eye lined and mascara'd eyes on Sasuke, a timid raven haired girl who was blushing just at the sight of Naruto (Sasuke wanted so badly to scream EWW, but he couldn't because, well, he's an Uchiha), and a girl who had her hair up in two buns who was drooling at Neji (again, Sasuke wanted to scream EW so badly. Really? HYUUGA? OF ALL PEOPLE).

And much to Sasuke's disgust, he caught Neji winking at the bun girl. Holy crap. Hyuuga. What the fuck are you doing. Who are you. Who. The. Fuck. Are. You?

_Damn it, Hyuuga. You're supposed to be enduring this painfully with me. _Sasuke thought, mentally grumbling.

"HELLO LADIES," Kiba screeched obnoxiously, swinging his arm around the timid looking girl's shoulder. The girl looked frightened to death and the bun haired girl gawked at him in the 'are you serious?' way. _Yes. I can always count on Kiba to be an ass, _Sasuke mentally smirked to himself as he noted the girls' appalled expressions.

Choji reached over and grabbed the blond girl's untouched tray of french fries without asking. "Thank-you." He beamed before devouring the food.

"N-...No problem..." The girl told him, looking at him in disgust. Well, at least he said thank-you, right? The girl quickly turned her gaze back at Sasuke and said to Naruto, without tearing away. "So, uh, why don't you introduce your friends to us, Naruto?"

"Alrighty." Naruto complied, quickly grabbing a french fry to eat from Choji, who snarled at him. "That guy over there is Neji Hyuuga, and I think he wants to fuck your friend with the buns. This is Shikamaru Nara, in about five minutes he'll probably be asleep. This is Choji Akimichi, in about five minutes he'll probably have eaten all of us. This guy over here is Kiba Inuzuka, I'm pretty sure he's into beastiality but I think you girls will do. This," He swung his arm around Sasuke's shoulders, "Is my BFF for life Sasuke Uchiha. He's an emo faggot but it's cool. I like to call him Teme." He then pointed at himself proudly. "And I am Naruto Uzumaki, and one day I'm going to be the greatest Dojo no Shoyu-Sha of the Konoha 11 dojo!"

The timid looking girl giggled at him, while trying to kindly escape from Kiba's arm. Sasuke was disgusted. Holy fucking crap, was a girl actually turned on by Naruto? Where the fuck is he. Gotta wake up. This is disgusting. Gotta wake up. Gotta wake up. Did Dobe just introduce him as the BFF and an emo faggot? Gotta wake up. Gotta wake up.

"Cool." Ino said, obviously had ignored everything aside from Sasuke's introduction. "Your name is Sasuke, eh?" She said, batting her eye lashes flirtatiously.

"Hn."

"Your turn!" Naruto told her, grinning as he stole another french fry from Choji. Choji growled at him like an animal before returning to his fries.

"Oh, uh, well, I'm Ino Yamanaka," She began. "I love makeup, hair, and boys." She eyed Sasuke, who didn't even notice. Like the boss he is. "This girl over here is Hinata Hyuuga, and will you please tell your doggy friend to get off of her before she faints? That's Tenten, and I don't think she would mind if Hyuuga fucked her." She then looked around. "And my best friend went to the bathroom just now, but she should be back soon..."

"She probably ditched us." Tenten laughed, scooting even closer to Neji, who didn't seem to mind at all. "She's not really interested in gokons."

_Touche. _Sasuke thought, already hating everybody in the booth.

"Eh." Ino shrugged. "It's true what they say, you can't pick your friends. Don't worry, she'll be here. And you'll love her." She then looked down at the song menu. "What song do you guys want to sing first?"

"Ooh, I know what song Sasuke wants to sing." Kiba cooed, relinquishing his grip from Hinata's shoulders (much to the poor girl's relief) to point teasingly at the dark haired boy.

Naruto laughed. "SAKURA KISS BY CHIECO KAWABE!" They both laughed and made kissy faces at Sasuke who grimaced at their antics. Even Shikamaru smirked a bit, whereas Choji continued to pig out. Ino furrowed her eye brows a bit.

"Uh," She said, pointing at Sasuke. "Is that your favorite song or something?"

"Hn."

"YOU BET IT IS!" Naruto quipped, throwing his arm around Sasuke once again.

"Oh." Ino said, smiling. "So you like JPOP, Sasuke?"

"He likes sakura, that's what he likes." Kiba told her, smirking at the undaunted Uchiha. Kiba would trade even his own life to get a reaction out of Sasuke. "He likes anything pink with a little bit of green there, you know what I'm sayin'?"

"Oh, really?"

"Hn."

"When we were kids." Naruto suddenly began, yet again stealing another french fry and earning himself another snarl. Sasuke groaned; he knew exactly what 'story' Naruto was about to tell. "There was this girl who went to our dojo. She totally loved Sasuke and schnizz and Sasuke was a total emo faggot and stuff so he was in denial about his feelings towards her. See, Sasuke is only interested in training. So then when we got into middle school she sort of gave up on Sasuke and decided that she'd never get a boyfriend if people know she did violent stuff like karate, so she left our dojo." Naruto took in a deep breath and rubbed his best friend's arm. "We've never seen her again since. To this day, Teme regrets what he has done. If only he could've told her how he felt sooner..."

_Not to self. _Sasuke thought. _Kill the Dobe._

"Oh my God." Ino gasped, putting a hand to her chest dramatically. "That's so sad."

"Hn."

"Wait, what? No, no, no, no!" Kiba yelled, pointing an accusing finger at Naruto. "That's all wrong!"

"What the fuck you saying, Doggy boy?" Naruto scoffed, putting Kiba's new nickname from Ino to use.

"OI DON'T CALL ME THAT _DOBE_. And for starters, Sasuke wasn't in denial about Sakura's feelings." Kiba stated like it was the most obvious thing in the universe. "He was just traumatized from the time he accidentally grabbed Sakura's tit the first day he met her. Remember?"

"No!" Naruto moaned. "Where was I? Aw, I miss everything."

"I don't remember that." Sasuke said.

"Yeah, me neither." Shikamaru remarked.

"NANI!" Kiba hollered, looking abashed. "But I remember it as if it were yester-."

"SAKURA-CHAN!" Ino suddenly screeched, standing up and waving her hands. "OVER HERE. WE'RE OVER HERE!" The boys all suddenly stood still as the girls began to wave there hands to said-sakura-chan. Sasuke felt odd, as if he was very light and could float to the ceiling at any minute. Kiba and Naruto on the other hand, had hopeful cheshire cat grins plastered on their faces. The boys, even Choji, all turned around together slowly.

Approaching their table was a girl of about 5"5 with long pink hair and green eyes. Her skin was extremely pale, almost porcelain. She looked pretty slim but a bit on the muscular side judging from her arms. When she reached their table, all the boys' jaws were at the floor, except for Sasuke, who continued to stare at her blankly. Holy crap. This is not happening...

"Sasuke-kun?" The girl said, her eyes now the size of gulf balls. This is happening. This. Is. Fucking. Happening.

Ino stood up excitedly and slipped her arm around the girl's shoulder. "And this, boys, is my best friend Sakura Haruno. She transferred to my school three years ago and I love her." She reached over to kiss the girl's cheek in friendly way.

Needless to say, Kiba, Neji, Naruto, Shikamaru, and even Choji were on the floor bawling with shrieks of laughter. "Sakura, Sakura, ne, Sakura-chan!" Naruto cried, quickly standing up and grabbing the girl's hand. "Do you remember me? It's me, Naruto! From Konoha 11 Dojo!"

Sakura stared at him silently, her emerald eyes traveling from each boy. "U-Um...ano..." She looked at Ino, who was looking at her strangely.

"Ne, Sakura-Chan! Remember me? Naruto Uzumaki. You remember, Sasuke, too! We all trained under Kakashi-sensei, remember? Ne ne, you remember!"

"Sakura?" Ino inquired, looking confused. "You do karate?"

"n-...no. No." She looked at Naruto apologetically and shook her head. "I'm sorry. You must have the wrong girl. I...I've never even heard of the Konoha 11 Dojo. Or of you, Kakashi-...er, sensei...or..." She looked at the Uchiha. "Or of Sasuke."

Naruto frowned at her oddly. "Nani? temo...you look just like Sakura-chan though!"

"Tch." Sasuke mumbled, looking away from her smirking. "When did you become such a liar, Sa-ku-ra?"

* * *

><p><strong>End Note: <strong>I hope you guys enjoyed the first chapter. I really enjoyed writing it and can't wait to continue. As you can tell I'm very excited for this story. Please review!


	2. In which Sasuke smirks a lot

**Previously on S U P R E M E...**

_"Ne, Sakura-Chan! Remember me? Naruto Uzumaki. You remember, Sasuke, too! We all trained under Kakashi-sensei, remember? Ne ne, you remember!"_

_"Sakura?" Ino inquired, looking confused. "You do karate?"_

_"n-...no. No." She looked at Naruto apologetically and shook her head. "I'm sorry. You must have the wrong girl. I...I've never even heard of the Konoha 11 Dojo. Or of you, Kakashi-...er, sensei...or..." She looked at the Uchiha. "Or of Sasuke."_

_Naruto frowned at her oddly. "Nani? deimo...you look just like Sakura-chan though!"_

_"Tch." Sasuke mumbled, looking away from her smirking. "When did you become such a liar, Sa-ku-ra?"_

Everyone in the booth stared at Sasuke before quickly turning to stare at Sakura, who was blushing madly.

"Sakura?" Ino inquired, still beclouded. She looked from Sasuke to Naruto to Sakura and frowned. "Uh,...what are they...?"

Sakura suddenly laughed and waved her hands in front of her in a 'whoawhoaWHOA there' manner while shaking her head. "Oh-pft...ahaha...y-you...a dojo? Me? No way," She laughed loudly again. "Y-You must really have the wrong girl. That-That's just not me. Gomen, Uzumaki-san. You...you have the wrong girl."

"Oh." said Ino before Naruto could respond. "Yeah, Oh. Yeah, duh. Of course. It's just a simple mistake." Ino laughed, too, shrugging and returning to her seat. She pulled up a chair for Sakura as well. "It happens all the time. No biggie."

Tenten turned away from Neji and chuckled. "Wow, Sakura! There's someone out there with your same last name and pink hair, too. Weird much?"

Neji smirked and eyed Sasuke. "Almost unbelievable, eh?" He said, in the Uchiha-you-better-get-this-fucking-hint kind of way. Sasuke glanced at him before returning to stare at Sakura, who was now seated across from him. Sakura blushed and averted her gaze from him, trying to distract herself with Ino's song menu.

"So, um, what songs have you guys sung so far?" Sakura inquired innocently, making sure she looked at anybody but the dark haired boy staring intently at her.

"'Love The Way You Lie', 'Beautiful Lies', 'Lies Can't Pretend', 'Lie To Me', 'Pretender',..." Sasuke listed nonchalantly, smirking at the girl. The boys raised their eyebrows at him; a little surprised at how their usually silent friend was dealing with the situation. They figured that Naruto would be the one to burst the bubble dumbly, not the Uchiha.

Sakura smiled nervously, focusing her gaze at the table defiantly as a vein pulse on her forehead. "O-Oh..."

"Matte matte matte,...we didn't sing those!" Ino protested, looking at him with an angular expression. "What are you talking about, Sasuke-kun? We haven't sung anything yet!"

"Oh. Hn." Sasuke shrugged, not tearing his gaze from the girl. Naruto looked at his friend's everlasting smirk and Sakura's troubled face and tried his hardest to piece everything together.

"I'M CONFUSED." Naruto moaned, resting his head on Sasuke's shoulder. "TEME, TELL ME WHAT'S GOING ON."

"I don't know what's going on either." Ino announced. _What a surprise. _"L-Let's just a sing a song now, okay? Let's sing...oh! SHANNARO! THEY HAVE FIREWORKS!" Ino looked at Sasuke and batted her eye lashes again. "Ano, Sasuke-kun, would you like to sing with m-."

"YES! KATY PERRY'S TITS ARE HOLY MAN AW YEAH" Kiba hollered, charging out of the booth.

"N-Nani? N-no-...MATTE MATTE MATTE MATTE-." Ino shrieked as Kiba grabbed her hand and led her to the Karaoke screen. She screamed in terror as he began to take off his shirt. "SAKURA-CHAN!" She screeched, turning towards them. "SAVE ME SAKURA- WILL YOU PUT YOUR SHIRT ON PLEASE?" She let out another scream of terror as the music began playing.

"Yeah, save her," Sasuke smirked. "Sa-ku-ra-chan." She ignored him, her cheeks burning.

"This gokon just got a shit load more interesting," Neji remarked, snaking his arm around the clouded 9 Tenten who was grinning from ear to ear.

"So, guys," Tenten began, nodding at Naruto. "It's so weird you guys know a Sakura Haruno, too. Does she also have pink hair? It might by Sakura's long lost twin or something!" Sakura gulped.

"Maybe." Sasuke shrugged, smirking once again at the flustered pink haired girl.

When the song was over, Ino slumped back into her seat, looking extremely disheveled and tired while Kiba, who looked as if he just took part in awesome sex, sat victoriously. "T-That's it." Ino stammered, pointing at the sleeping form of Shikamaru Nara shakily. "From this day on...that's the kind of guy I like. The quiet type that doesn't move." She glowered at the chuckling Kiba and slumped even more in her seat. "Kami-sama, I hate Fireworks so much. Fuck you so hard Katy Perry."

Tenten laughed. "Hey, Ino. Did you know that a girl named Sakura Haruno went to their dojo before?" She jerked her thumb towards the boys. Now it was Sakura's turn to slump in her seat. "Yeah, yeah. She was so good at karate she even beat Neji-kun once." Tenten turned to give Hyuuga an adoring looking, which resulted in the rest of the group's gagging.

Instead of being impressed, Ino grimaced. "I can't believe you guys thought that girl was Sakura." Ino pointed at Sakura and laughed. "That would've been unbelievable. Sakura is not that kind of violent, unmannered, and rudely behaved girl. She's too much of a lady to...wrestle, or whatever it is you do at a dojo. And especially with a guy." Ino shook her head and grinned.

Sakura looked down at her lap, her bangs covering her eyes. She could feel Sasuke looking at her with even more intent and just wanted the floor to open up and swallow her. "Y-Yeah..." Sakura lied. "You're right. That's so not me."

"Than what are you?" Sasuke inquired slyly, smirking once again.

"S-Sakura-chan?" Hinata quipped shyly. "S-She t-the school's i-idol."

"Idol-sama?" Choji said incredulously with a mouth full of food. Sasuke raised his eyebrows looking extremely interested while Naruto continued to look troubled.

"Yeah." Tenten continued. "Boys confess to her almost everyday. They call her a 'gentle flower'. Like sakura."

"Gentle, eh?" Neji repeated, looking at Sasuke.

"Mhmm." Ino picked up, sliding her arm around her friend proudly. "She's the sweetest girl I know. She'd never do something manly like karate, right, Sakura?"

"Yes. Right, Sakura?" Sasuke repeated, smirking.

Sakura threw him a look, this being the first time she's looked at him for awhile. "Hn." She said.

* * *

><p>A girl with pink hair slid the dojo door open and rested her hands on her hips. She look disheveled and tired. "Okay." She sighed. "You got me." Sasuke looked at her curiously and smirked, taking a pause from his 500 push-up warm up to walk over to her.<p>

It was 11 o'clock at night, and the gokon had ended nearly 4 hours ago. Naturally, as soon as the boys returned to their home above the dojo, Sasuke left to pick up on the independent training at his father's private training room, which he had an all access pass to taking that his dad and brother co-own the Konoha 11 dojo. Sasuke raised his eyebrows at her as she slid the dojo doors shut behind her.

"Ah. Sakura-Senpai." Sasuke nodded. "Or...do you prefer idol-sama? Or maybe-."

"I said you got me, damn it!" Sakura yelled, throwing her hands up in the air. "OK? You got me!"

Sasuke looked at her for a minute before shrugging and readjusting his black belt around his uniform clad waist. Sakura was finding it hard to find her resolve when he looked so...hot, in his uniform. "I know I got you." He told her. "Or else you wouldn't be here." He paused and turned back to see her standing there as if she was scared. "Now. What do you want?"

Sakura looked stung. "Still as cold as ever..." She mumbled.

Sasuke stared at her silently until she realized he wasn't going to respond to that. She sighed deeply.

"I...I want you to...to promise me that you won't ever tell anybody." Sakura demanded, trying her best to look defiant. "That I was ever a...violent girl."

Sasuke scoffed. "But you never were."

"What do you mean?"

"Hn."

"Ugh, j-just, don't ever tell anyone I ever did karate, ok!" She said in an exasperated tone. "I-I...g-guys really like me now-."

"Duel me."

"...nani?"

"Duel me." Sasuke smirked, stepping towards her so that he towered above her. _Damn, _She thought, _He's even taller now. _Sakura looked away from him and blushed.

"I...I don't do that stuff, anymore." Sakura responded meekly, looking down at the floor. Even the floor brought her back a strong sense of nostalgia, if the guy in front of her didn't do that enough already. This whole place made her feel funny. "And why?"

"If you fight me and win," Sasuke began. "I won't tell a soul that you were ever a 'violent girl'. But, if I win..."

Sakura looked up at him. "And if you win...?"

"You have to be my pet." He said. "Forever."

* * *

><p><strong>End Note: <strong>By the next chapter, this will no longer be a Rated T acceptable fanfiction so if you're not interested in smutty things I suggest dropping this fanfiction. Thanks for the reviews I've gotten so far! Thanks for reading.


	3. In which Sakura becomes Sasuke's pet

**Previously on S U P R E M E...**

_"If you fight me and win," Sasuke began. "I won't tell a soul that you were ever a 'violent girl'. But, if I win..."_

_Sakura looked up at him. "And if you win...?"_

_"You have to be my pet." He said. "Forever."_

"NANI!" Sakura gasped, blushing madly. She looked away quickly, not able to keep up with his gaze any longer. "I-I...what do you mean?"

"My pet." Sasuke repeated simply. "You have to do anything I say." He smirked devilishly, and if Sakura wasn't in the current situation she was in, she would've jumped him for that smirk.

"I...I can't wager that, and I don't do that stuff anymore anyways...karate I mean." Sakura stammered, the heat in her cheeks increasing. Things surely were happening quickly, it was almost too much for her that her knees were wobbly. She wanted to so badly lay down on the tatami maps and fall asleep. Just like she had when she slept over at the dojo years ago. She remembered how giddy she was that her sleeping mat was right next to Sasuke's, and how she would talk to him all night, thought he didn't respond with anything more than a 'hn'.

But he stayed awake for her anyways.

"Why not?" He demanded. "Because you know you're inferior to me when it comes to karate?" Sakura snapped away from her thoughts and pft'd.

"Are you kidding me?" She laughed, feeling a familiar competitive rush swim through her. It felt even more nostalgic, and she felt energy pulse through his fighting limbs. "Excuse me, Mr. Uchiha, but I believe I beat you during sparring _a lot _before."

Sasuke nodded. "Then what are you so scared about?"

She rolled her eyes, though he ignored this.

"I'm not scared. Though it's not fair if you go all out on me. Use a handicap." She retorted, clenching her fists. She felt the nostalgic feelings of a match about to take place: the rush. the energy, the anxiety... "And then I'll fight you."

"Hn." Sasuke responded, smirking as he lifted his left arm. "Alright. I'll just use my left hand only than."

* * *

><p>Sakura Haruno had just reunited with her first love and old flame Sasuke Uchiha a mere 4 hours ago. Not that it was anything magical or anything. In fact, it was so bad Sakura could not even believe it actually happened. And considering all the dreams she had about this day since she gave up on him and left the dojo, she never ever dreamed something like this would happen. Never ever.<p>

She thought that this old flame had burned out. And still believed this to be so.

_Fuck everything _Sakura was thinking.

Sakura was breathing heavily, sweat covering her entire body. They had played a game of Pinned Down, and he had pinned her to the floor in a matter of seconds (with only his left hand). Her karate skills were indeed extremely rusty, but Sasuke was impressed at how much she remembered. Not that any of that mattered now.

She was his pet now.

Forever.

"Ok. You win." Sakura announced, a little breathless as she stared up at the teenage boy now on top of her. "You can get off of me."

He was silent. Sakura began to feel nervous and blushed when he continued to stare at her directly in the eyes. She jumped when he tightened his grip on her wrists above her head.

"S-Sasuke-kun...? Get off." She repeated, trying to muster up any of the remaining strength she had. "You don't need to rub it in that you won..."

He was quiet for another good minute before asking. "Why don't you want people to know you did karate?" She looked surprised.

"B-Because..." She began. _God damn, I'm worser than Hinata. _"Because...boys don't like girls that do karate." She told him like it was the most obvious thing in the whole universe while avoiding his eyes.

"Look at me when you talk to me." He commanded, exercising his new job as a master.

She grumbled and looked at him obediently despite her blushing. "Boys don't like violent girls!" She repeated defiantly. "They like girls that are...calmer, gentler...girls like sakura." _Tch. I wish he'd get off of me. This isn't good for my heart._

She looked up at his beautiful face basked in moon light. _Not good for my heart at all..._

Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "That's not you."

She gasped. "DON'T ACT LIKE YOU KNOW ME." She suddenly yelled at his face, looking furious. "CAN'T YOU SEE I'M TRYING TO CHANGE? DON'T GET IN THE WAY. YOU'LL RUIN EVERYTHING."

Sasuke remained calm. "Ruin what?" He questioned. "This fake life you're trying to pull off? How pathetic."

She stared at him wide-eyed, her heart beating rapidly with fury. "N-NANI-!"

"If I recall." He interjected coolly. "The Sakura I knew was a hardcore karate girl who was violent, loud, and energetic."

Sakura looked away from him again and sighed, her bangs covering her eyes. "...if I recall...you didn't like that girl at all." She told him. "In fact, you barely talked to her at all."

Sakura continued to look away from him as minutes to silence passed, before something very unexpected happened. It seemed that everything up until now was leading up to this moment to make the first love that had ended to begin to move again...

He kissed her.

And he was still kissing her. And she was giving into it. _His lips are so soft. _Sakura thought to herself, moaning against his lips as his hands released her wrists and traveled down to her cheek roughly, frightening her even further. His hand began to creepy down her neck a little more gently before it reached her shoulder.

_This is all happening too fast. _She thought, as he forcefully thrust his tongue into her mouth, making her moan loudly again. She felt him smirk at her reaction and her blush went on fire.

He then did something that made both their teenage dormant hormones flip over. He quickly slipped her tank top strap down, revealing her bare shoulder to the moon light. His lips then quickly bit her ear which earned another moan from Sakura, exciting her further.

Despite her fear, she felt ashamed at how wet she was becoming.

"A-Ah...S-Sasuke-k-kun..." She whimpered, grabbing his shoulders and trying to push him away. "S-Stop...!" _What the fuck are you saying no, for? _She said to herself as his rough lips traveled down to her neck. _You've wanted this for so long...what's stopping you?_

As soon as Sakura began to moan and whimper again, much to Sasuke's delight; he stopped all movement. He didn't move a muscle and kept completely still, his lips and hands right where they were. Sakura looked at him strangely, her eyes misty with lust and embarrassment.

"S-Sas-...?"

"Shit." He cursed, picking her tank top strap back over her shoulder and picking himself up from her.

"Sasuke-kun?" She asked, looking up at him with hurt eyes. "N-Nani...?"

Sasuke quickly looked away from her, feeling his own cheeks heat up a little as the Dojo quickly slid open. Charging in was a guy in his 20s with long black hair and two scars on each side of his face.

"OI." Itachi Uchiha bellowed, looking at the two proudly. "IT'S NICE TO SEE YOU GUYS SO ENERGETIC EVEN AT NIGHT. IS THIS A DUEL?"

"Hn."

"FOOLISH LITTLE BROTHER, YOU KNOW BETTER THAN TO CHALLENGE A GIRL. WE UCHIHAS' ARE GENTLEMAN."

"Hn."

"I-Itachi-sama!" Sakura called, picking herself up quickly and bowing to her once dreamed brother-in-law. He looked the same as he did years ago. "H-Hello-."

"Ah, is that _Sakura-chan_?" Itachi inquired, smirking at his younger brother who refused to look at him. "I'd recognize your pink hair anywhere!" Sasuke looked furious.

_Tch. He always knows when to show up at the greatest fucking times _Sasuke grumbled to himself.

Sakura, on the other hand, was cursing to herself. Everyone from her old violent life seemed to be able to recognize her...it was just a matter of time before Ino and everyone found out.

"My, my, it must be fate that you and Sasuke-kun met again." Itachi continued to muse, chucking to himself as he looked from Sakura to Sasuke. He then rubbed his chin in the how-interesting kind of way and smirked. "Sakura-chan, I must apologize if my foolish little brother has tried to rape you or anything. He's just so unbelievably sexually frustrated-OW. SASUKE, YOU KNOW, YOU CAN'T JUST GO AROUND HITTING PEOPLE I AM YOUR BROTHER FOR GOD'S SAKE.

"Hn." Sasuke dismissed, sighing and walking out of the dojo while ignoring his brother's whimpers. Sakura watched him leave, and pinched herself to see if what just happened really did happen. _He kissed you. _She told herself. _After 6 fricken years, he finally kissed you. He was going to** sex. you. up. **_

She had to tell herself to shut up.

She then collapsed onto the floor and clutched her head, groaning. "I'M A PET." She shrieked to herself, gaining odd looks from the older Uchiha. "I'M A FUCKING PET."

* * *

><p>The next day, Sakura was a mess.<p>

"ITAI ITAI!" Sakura sobbed, lifting her bleeding finger up to her mom. "Kaa-san! The butcher knife hurt me again."

Mrs. Haruno shook her head at her daughter. She untied the floral apron Sakura had adorned and began to fold it. "That's the fifth time today, and the billionth time for your entire life." She joked, taking her daughter's finger to the sink and trying to wash it. "You don't have to try so hard. House hold stuff _was_ never your thing."

"This is the woman's job." Sakura retorted quietly as her mother took a band-aid and wrapped it around her finger.

"Well, it's a _human's_ job to do things you like." Her mother admonished, looking at her angularly as she tied to the band-aid. "Remember when you did karate when you were younger? You were really good at that. And you liked it too."

Sakura refused to look at her, feeling her cheeks burn even more. _Everything just wants to catch up with me. _She cursed to herself. "H-Hai..."

"Then, out of nowhere, you just decided that you didn't want to do it anymore." Mrs. Haruno continued, more to herself than to Sakura. "And then you started all this 'women should be like flowers' nonsense..." She shook her head and sighed.

"Well, anyways, dear, why don't you try doing the laundry, instead, eh? I don't think you can cause any kind of damage there...wait! Don't hang yourself with the line by accident or anything!"

"Ha-ha, you're so funny." Sakura said sarcastically, as she stalked off to her backyard where her family's clothe line was. The clothes weren't completely done drying so Sakura decided she'd stay outside instead of going inside while waiting. "I really did not need to hear about that from my own mother." She muttered to herself, sitting inside the empty laundry basket.

_"And you were really good at it, too." _Her mother's words rung out in her ears and she looked up at the sky thoughtfully. She had to agree, she did really love karate at the time; but she wasn't that good at it.

Sometimes, she felt that in the past, Sasuke let her win those couple of spars she had with him.

"I wonder how much everyone has improved..." She said to herself thoughtfully, thinking about her old friends from the Dojo. She was astonished to see that Neji, Shikamaru, Kiba, and Choji still attended the Dojo through all these years. The boys always did have knack for a karate, and she wouldn't be surprised if they were even more amazing now.

She always expected that Naruto would stay, since the Dojo was his home and she remembered how he would always go on and on about how he wanted to one day take Sasuke's father's place as the Dojo no Shoyu-Sha. Naruto didn't start out very well, but his extreme rivalry towards Sasuke made him even stronger, and along the line made him his best friend.

And it was no surprise that Sasuke was a karate genius. With only one hand, he was able to pin her down in a matter of seconds.

Sakura then screamed and started blushing madly as the events that took place last night rushed back to her head. She touched herself everywhere that he touched her, and noted slight bumps here and there. She gasped. _Hickeys. _

She was a pet now. She was a pet.

And she was fucking marked.

She was _the_ Sasuke Uchiha's fucking pet.

* * *

><p>When the weekend was over and she arrived at school, Sakura had decided that Sasuke was simply joking about this whole "pet" thing. Because, I mean, how can she be the pet of someone she never sees? In all honesty, she was a bit confused at how she felt about this, but none the less she convinced herself this was a good thing.<p>

"CHYA!" She exclaimed to herself once she checked she was the only one in the girl's bathroom. She began to throw kicks and punches in the air. "SHANNARO! I'M NO LONGER A PET."

It was a habit that she was still trying to get rid of, but whenever she was happy (or is this case, "happy"), she would punch and kick the air like she was fighting an opponent. But of course, she'd die if a boy or Ino, Tenten, or Hinata ever caught her.

She wondered what she would tell them if they ever did.

"Sakura-chan!" Ino called excitedly when she walked out of the bathroom. Ino rushed over to hug Sakura even though she had only been gone for a few minutes. Sakura awkwardly hugged her back, giggling. "I missed you!"

"A-Ano...Ino-chan, I missed you, too." The girls laughed and continued their way out of school.

In the midst of the girls nonsense chatter of hot-or-not boys edition or of bitchy girls (in which Sakura had little to contribute), Tenten interrupted with a gasp and grabbed Sakura's arm.

"SAKURA." Tenten exclaimed, excitement filling her face. She forcefully pulled down her friend's collar slightly. "HICKEYS!"

Sakura shrieked and shoved Tenten away, covering her skin. The girls' eyes began to widen to the size of gulf balls and she put her hands up in front of her defensively. "U-u-."

"LET ME SEE." Ino hollered, grabbing the flustered pink haired girl and ripping her hands away from their positions. She inspected her skin thoroughly while Hinata and Tenten peered over her shoulder. "_DAMN_ THESE ARE SOME GOOD HICKEYS."

"I KNEW IT!"

"T-That's s-so mature, S-Sakura-chan!"

Sakura spluttered and tried to cover her skin again. "G-Guys-!"

"Who's are they?" Ino demanded, grinning madly. "I need to know who my little flower is being naughty with. _Who is it_?"

"Yeah, Sakura!" Tenten quipped. "I can't believe you didn't tell us about something as big as this! We thought that you were, like, not into this stuff!"

"Tch. Tenten, what teenager wouldn't be into this stuff?"

"I thought that was Sakura!"

Sakura backed away anxiously. "A-Ano-...g-guys! I-It doesn't matter anymore, anyways! Hahahaha," She tried to explain as they continued to advance towards her. "H-He doesn't-."

"Ahh...there's my pet." A smirking voice interrupted her, while two hands grabbed her shoulders from behind.

* * *

><p><strong>End Note: <strong>I may not be able to beat out two chapters a day on week days, but I can manage maybe one if not. Thanks for all of you that reviewed! I really appreciate your feedback. Please review some more! Also note that I didn't edit this chapter enough so there may or may not be some grammatical errors. Sorry!

Oh, and Itatchi-kun; "Uchihas' are gentlemen."? LOLOL.


	4. In which Sakura babbles

**Previously on S U P R E M E...**

_"Who's are they?" Ino demanded, grinning madly. "I need to know who my little flower is being naughty with. Who is it?"_

_"Yeah, Sakura!" Tenten quipped. "I can't believe you didn't tell us about something as big as this! We thought that you were, like, not into this stuff!"_

_"Tch. Tenten, what teenager wouldn't be into this stuff?"_

_"I thought that was Sakura!"_

_Sakura backed away anxiously. "A-Ano-...g-guys! I-It doesn't matter anymore, anyways! Hahahaha," She tried to explain as they continued to advance towards her. "H-He doesn't-."_

_"Ahh...there's my pet." A smirking voice interrupted her, while two hands grabbed her shoulders from behind._

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto greeted cheerfully, waving excitedly from his spot behind the stoic Uchiha. Behind Naruto, Shikamaru comically held up a sign that read in giant red letters 'this idiot (an arrow pointing at Naruto) dragged me here.'.

Sakura stared up at her amused master with huge eyes. "N-nan- what the fuck are you doing here?" She hissed, forcefully freeing herself from the dark haired boy and glaring at him.

Sasuke ignored her and grabbed for her wrist. "Let's go." He ordered and began to lead her in the opposite direction when Ino jumped in their way with heart-filled eyes.

"Sasuke-sama!" Ino cooed, completely have forgotten about the girl's hickeys and shoved Sakura out of the boy's grip, nearly attacking him. Sakura rubbed her shoulder and couldn't help but grumble at her blond friend.

_Sama?_ She thought, tightening her fists. _Last time I checked, he was my master, not- **wait.** What the fuck am I saying?_

"Get off of me." Sasuke demanded quietly, easily shoving the blond girl off of him. He sniffed his shirt and crinkled his nose, silently swearing all terrible perfume companies to burn in hell. Ino just as easily ignored his bad attitude towards her.

"Ne ne, Sasuke-senpai, you're here to pick me up from school aren't you?" Ino concluded, gazing dreamily up at him while batting her eyelashes. Sakura silently wanted to gag. "You naughty boy, you should've called first. You still have my number, don't you?"

Sasuke shrugged. "Lost it." _I don't even remember her giving it to me._ He said to himself.

For a moment Ino looked stunned. _Hah. _Sakura couldn't help but think. _That's what you get when you- holy crap. She's my friend, what the fuck am I doing? Why am I happy? _

Ino, however, quickly recovered and glomped the boy's jacket covered arm. She laughed loudly and waved her manicured hand back and forth. "You're so funny, Sasuke-senpai, of course you'd end up losing it. You're busy with eh-erm, uh...boxing? Yeah. Of course you'd lose it." She laughed again before looking up at his disgusted face with a half lidded eyes. "I guess I'll just to write it down on your bo-dy this time, eh?"

Sakura felt like the wind was just beaten out of her. Before she knew what she was doing, she had leaped in between the two hurriedly. "Hahahaha, aw this is so nice. Ha ha. Okay. Now. So, uh, Sasuke, don't you have to go to the Dojo now?" Sakura reminded him, throwing him a look that said 'please-fucking-leave.' Ino looked at her friend abashed.

_I-It's not that I'm jealous of Ino liking Sasuke-kun... _Sakura told herself. _I just...uh, I just don't want her to know that I'm his...p-p-p-p-pet. She would definitely get pissed and call me a slut._

Sasuke smirked at her. "No." He shot back quickly. He reached for her wrist again but Sakura quickly snatched it away. She glanced at her dazed best friend and hoped she didn't see.

Before Ino could question what was going on, Tenten stepped up and peered around the boys for a few moments. "Ano…" The black haired girl pouted, looking extremely disappointed. "Where's Neji-kun, eh? I wanted to ask him why he hasn't been answering my calls…"

Shikamaru sighed solemnly and mumbled. "Ahh…this is such a drag…" He scratched the back of his head and sighed again. "Neji would like you to know that, uh…he does not have the time to tend to a girlfriend...or any girl for that matter. See, Neji is a training fucktard, and doesn't really have any interest in anything aside from sleeping, eating and doing karate, so-."

"NANI?" Tenten interjected, her face turning red as a beet as she clenched her fists. "He looked _fucking interested_ at the karaoke bar-."

"Ahh, that's Neji-kun! He's just like that." Naruto explained, sliding his arm around the already bored Shikamaru nonchalantly. "He doesn't really have patience for girls, in fact the only reason he was there was to practice his control. Wow, Tenten, you must have really helped him with his training! He put up with you for two hours, that's a Hyuuga Family Record."

Sasuke wanted to laugh, but y'know, Uchiha's don't laugh. He wanted to laugh because he totally just caught his cute little pet Sakura get jealous over him (if he wasn't an Uchiha, he'd be break dancing in circles) and that Hyuuga was** finally** going to get in some deep shit. He noted Tenten's extremely pissed face and knew that Hyuuga was totally going to get an ass-whooping, much to his delight.

"'Control'?" Tenten repeated calmly, a vein pulsing her forehead as she massaged her knuckles angrily.

Hinata cautiously put a worried hand on her friend's shaking shoulder. "A-Ano…I-Ino-c-chan…?" Tenten quickly slapped it away.

"I'll. Show. Him. Fucking. Control. Nobody makes a mockery of Tenten." The fuming girl vowed, abruptly grabbing Naruto's collar and lifting him 5 inches in the air. Shikamaru let out a low-whistle as Naruto kicked his feet around in the air desperately. "Where. Is. Your. Stupid. Dojo. Boy?"

Naruto gulped and spluttered. "R-Right next to Konohagakure Park! The one with the huge sign…y-you can't miss it!"

When Tenten released him he landed straight on his butt and whimpered. The ballistic girl massaged her fists and humphed. "I thought his long hair was pretty gay, anyways." Tenten confessed, advancing towards the front doors of their high school, a menacing aura surrounding her. "I'll show him fucking control, alright. Oh, I'll show him..."

"Bye, Tenten~!"  
>"Later!"<br>"B-Bye…!"

Shikamaru let out another low whistle. "She's got fighting spirit." He noted, yawning and stretching his arms. "Looks like just the girl Hyuuga needs."

Naruto rubbed his aching ass and sobbed. "T-Teme, why are girls so scary?"

"Hn." His best friend responded, successfully grabbing Sakura's hand while she was distracted with her waving and dragged her away, making her scream. Sakura blushed as she heard Ino call out from behind them. "What the fuck! Sakura! Sasuke-kun!"

"M-Matte matte…" Sakura protested furiously, wriggling under his hold. "I-Ino-chan…!"

"That blond girl?" Sasuke inquired, as he led her up a flight of staircases calmly. He scoffed. "I don't see why you're calling for her. She doesn't seem like a good friend, she wears you like an accessory." For a second, Sakura thought he sounded a little jealous.

"N-Nan-…what do you mean?" She hissed angrily, twisting her neck to look up at him as they entered the second floor. "You don't know anything."

"I know when I don't like a person." Sasuke retorted, not looking at her.

He kicked open the door of a random classroom. Sakura gasped, fear engulfing her as he locked the door behind them and switched on the lights. _H-He's not thinking h-he can do t-that again…_ Flashbacks from last Friday pulsed through her mind and she felt like her knees could give out any second.

"W-why did you take me here?" She demanded cautiously, blushing furiously and standing as far as possible from her kidnapper. She began to get ticked off when she noticed the amused expression on his face. "N-Nani?"

"Hn." Sasuke smirked and plopped down on the nearest seat to him. He shrugged off his book bag and took out a black plastic bag. "You just look pretty scared about eating lunch." He explained in a monotone, taking out a pair of chopsticks.

Sakura felt like fireworks were going out inside of her uncomfortably. "N-Nan…-."

"Lunch?" Sasuke interrupted as if it were the most obvious thing in all of Konohagakure. He glanced at her light tote. "If you don't have anything to eat, you can share mine."

_Flashback_

_"Ne ne Kakashi-sensei!" An eight-year-old Naruto Uzumaki whined, clinging to the man's kimono. There were fat tears streaming down the blond's chubby face. "Why won't you let me become a black belt like Teme? How can I become the Dojo no Shoyu-Sha if I'm not even a black belt, eh, Kakashi-sensei?"_

_"Get off of me, Naruto." Kakashi-sensei simply replied, using one hand to try to push the boy away while reading his dirty books with the other._

_From a couple of feet away, an eight-year-old Sakura Haruno and a 9-year-old Sasuke Uchiha were plopped down on the floor of the dojo watching their usually happy teammate struggle. It was their lunch break time. Sakura laughed, "Naruto is such an idiot sometimes." She said to Sasuke as he popped open the lid of his bento box. "But I think he'll be a black belt one day."_

_"Hn." Sasuke mumbled. He looked down at his bent box and felt a vein pulse on his forehead._

_Inside was a surplus of things he actually needed, and he groaned at all the heart, star, and Itachi shaped food. Taped at the top of the box was a little note that read:_

_'Hello foolish little brother. Mom wasn't feeling well enough to make you lunch this morning, so I made it for her like the better son that I am. With extra love!_

_-Itachi'_

_Sasuke peeled it off and ripped it into a million pieces angrily._

_Sakura, on the other hand, was playing with her fingers embarrassingly. While on her way to the dojo that day, she met a stray puppy caught in a snake trap near the Konohagakure park lake and rushed over to save it. When the puppy was free and Sakura had healed the wound on it's leg, she sacrificed her own bento to give the puppy a place to rest and things to eat._

_Sakura nearly collapsed just remembering how cute the puppy was, and loved how it had licked her cheek warmly after she saved it. 'I'll check on him after dojo.' she promised to herself._

_"Sakura." A voice interrupted her thoughts._

_The pink haired girl snapped away from her thoughts to see the Uchiha nonchalantly eating his food. She blushed, because it was not often (at all) that Sasuke started conversation with her. "H-hai, Sasuke-kun?"_

_"Your stomach has been growling." He told her, looking at her from the corner of his eyes coolly. _

_Sakura gasped, putting a hand on her starving stomach and blushed. "U-U…a-ano…mhm…uh…" Sakura wanted the floor to so badly open up and take her away. 'He must think I'm a pig now. Who likes girls that are pigs? NO. ONE. He'll never love m-'_

_Sasuke then pushed his bento into Sakura's lap. "Here." He told her. He blushed slightly and quickly got up. "I don't think that puppy would be happy if he knew you were starving." He began to walk towards his crying best friend while cracking his knuckles. Sakura stared at his back as he walked away, her cheeks feeling like they were melting off her face._

_Flashback End_

"A-A…" Sakura stuttered. "Arigat-. MATTE. MATTE, is that why you're here?"

"Eh?"

"You…" Her cheeks were burning. "You came here…just to eat…lunch with me?" Sasuke shrugged and nodded.

Sakura shook her head and took the seat next to him, still blushing furiously. "I-I…I don't have lunch, today." She confessed calmly, looking down at the lab table as Sasuke continued to munch on Itachi's face. "I never do."

Sasuke frowned. "Nande?"

Sakura sighed. "I…prefer to eat when certain other people…are not around."

"You mean boys." Sasuke concluded. When she nodded he rolled his eyes. "So you don't want guys to know that you love to eat."

Sakura frowned and blushed again. "I-I do not _love_ to eat!" She protested.

"Yes you do." Sasuke smirked, looking up at the ceiling. If he wasn't so tall, Sakura would've thought he was actually smiling. Something she never did get to see often. "You always ate a lot."

Sakura looked away from him, ashamed. "S-So?"

"Nothing." Sasuke replied, pushing his bento box towards her familiarly. Sakura looked at it nervously. "There's nothing wrong with that."

For that day, Sakura decided, she could let herself pig out.

If it was only her first love that should see her being very un-sakura like, than she decided, that was alright.

"Sasuke." Sakura began, breaking the awkward silence while taking another star-shaped sushi roll from the boy's indigo bento. They had been eating for a good 20 minutes or so, and Sakura was a little appalled at how much food Sasuke had, and much to her surprise, Sasuke seemed just as appalled.

"Hn?"

"You know that...Ino-chan is interested in you, right?" She told him, cautiously. She focused all her attention on the food she was eating, in hopes that he wouldn't detect her rabid jealousy.

She wondered a little why she was so jealous. She did agree that Sasuke was definitely Ino's type (tall, hot, cool)...and that they looked extremely well together. Like a couple straight from the front cover of a magazine. They both looked like models, whereas Sakura doubted her forehead would even allow even herself on a page.

If she knew that those two were meant to be, why was she so jealous? Ino's her best friend for God's sake, she should be happy that she has a person she likes.

Why does she want Sasuke all to herself?

Sasuke smirked, turning to look at her which made her nearly jump out of her seat. "And...that is...?"

Sakura scoffed and stared right back at him. "Are you serious?" She spat incredulously. "Ino-chan? Yamanaka-chan? You know, the girl with blond hair who's been all over you the second she met you?"

She gasped, not meaning to add the last part about her being all over him. She definitely said it in a jealous tone and felt extremely ashamed of herself.

_She's your friend. Your best friend. _Sakura said to herself angrily. _So what if Sasuke was your first love? That was in the past. Get over it. Get over it. Get over it._

"Oh." Sasuke said, turning back to the food with a bored expression. "Her."

Sakura breathed in deeply and calmed herself. "Yes. Her." She repeated. "She likes you."

"Hn." He responded absentmindedly, reaching for another sushi roll.

"What do you mean 'hn'?" Sakura inquired, grabbing the bento box and throwing it somewhere where he couldn't reach it so that she had his undivided attention, which he happily gave her. "This is a girl's feelings we're talking about! Don't just 'hn' it, this is something you can't 'hn', Sasuke-kun! She really likes you, no, loves you! Since the day she met you. You can't just ignore it, this is a girl's feelings, and you're really hurting her this way! Please, pay attention to them!"

Sasuke looked at her very entertainingly, but let her continue while a smirk played on his lips. He rested his cheek in his hand and waited.

"S-She fucking loves you!" Sakura went on, feeling a weird adrenaline rush through her. "She's in love with you! And she's never stopped loving you!"

Sasuke opened his mouth to speak, but thought better of it and let her continue.

"All you've done is ignore her and m-make her feel like she's not good enough. You've made her feel like total shit for years, a-and for what? For loving you? For always taking care of your wounds? For always sticking up for you whenever Itachi was being a jerk? For always spending time with you? For always-."

"Gomen Sakura." Sasuke interrupted her, surprisingly putting his hand on her shoulder. "Gomen. I didn't know I've been making you feel this way, Sakura. Gomen."

* * *

><p><strong>End Note: <strong>I didn't really like how I ended this chapter, but I hope you enjoyed anyways! Thank-you to all of you who've reviewed so far, and I'm looking forward to reading more reviews! Thanks!


	5. In which Sakura gets in the car

**Previously on S U P R E M E...**

_Sasuke looked at her very entertainingly, but let her continue while a smirk played on his lips. He rested his cheek in his hand and waited._

_"S-She fucking loves you!" Sakura went on, feeling a weird adrenaline rush through her. "She's in love with you! And she's never stopped loving you!"_

_Sasuke opened his mouth to speak, but thought better of it and let her continue._

_"All you've done is ignore her and m-make her feel like she's not good enough. You've made her feel like total shit for years, a-and for what? For loving you? For always taking care of your wounds? For always sticking up for you whenever Itachi was being a jerk? For always spending time with you? For always-."_

_"Gomen Sakura." Sasuke interrupted her, surprisingly putting his hand on her shoulder. "Gomen. I didn't know I've been making you feel this way, Sakura. Gomen."_

Sakura froze, staring at the beautiful boy with confused eyes. "N-Na-...Gomen? What do you mean? What are you a-apologizing f-."

"Gomen." He repeated, lifting his hand off from her thin shoulder. She couldn't help but feel the skin that he touched blow up in flames.

"W-What...I wasn't talking about me, you idiot!" She screeched, dramatically standing up from her chair as her cheeks flushed red, finally realizing her huge mistake. She totally fucked up, and there was no way around it this time.

"Oh?" Sasuke responded in a monotone, looking at her curiously. "I beg to differ. Not only have I not known this Ino girl for 'years', I only met her three days ago. Barely. And I don't recall her ever taking care of my wounds. Or her ever sticking up for me when Itachi was being a dick. Or her even knowing Itachi exists. Or her spending an extensive time with me. Or ever loving me."

Sasuke felt a little odd. It was unusual for him to talk so much and it felt weird on his tongue, but something was compelling him to talk more. That it was for once worth it to get his feelings across.

Sakura was still blushing, wishing the world would swallow her up. "U-um...wow, really? Sugoi! I really am something, eh? Ha ha ha. I-."

"However." Sasuke interjected, continuing his extensive explanation with his renewed vocal cords. "I do recall a certain other girl who fits just all of those things..."

"I-I..." Sakura mumbled, backing away in embarrassment. "I-...w-who...?"

"Don't be dumb." He demanded, standing up as well. Sakura felt fear pool in her stomach, but she didn't exactly know what she was afraid of.

"Sasuke," Sakura decided she'd try to change the subject. "A-Ano...Are you going to tell people?"

Sasuke raised his eyebrow. "Tell people what?"

"About my karate." She explained, playing with her fingers to averse eye contact. "Are you going to tell people about it?"

"Why?" He inquired with a bored expression.

Sakura glanced up at him. "B-Because...y-you won-."

"The bet was that if you could, miraculously, beat me in a fighting match I wouldn't be able to tell a soul about you ever going to the Dojo, and if I won you'd have to become my pet." Sasuke reminded her. "So, I can say whatever the fuck I want to whoever the fuck I want."

Sakura clenched up her fists. She felt dumb for wanting to cry so badly, but she wanted to prove to him that she was stronger now. "You dick." She cursed, her shoulders shaking. "Y-You haven't c-change at a...-"

"But I won't tell people." Sasuke interjected, shrugging while slinging his book bag over his shoulder. He glanced at his watch with blank eyes. "Looks like our date is over now. I have to go find Dobe and Nara and get to the Dojo. It would be really bad if we're more tardy than Kakashi-sensei."

Sakura stared at the dark haired boy dumbly as he advanced toward the door. "Wait!"

He stopped and turned back to look at her. "Hn?"

"Why won't you tell people?" She asked, still abashed. She expected him to go to full throttle with telling people and making her life Hell.

"Why would I?" He retorted, snorting and sliding the door open. He paused at the doorway. "Coming?"

"WAIT WAIT!" She hollered again, jumping up to his feet and staring up at him. "D-did you just say date?"

He slid the door in her face in an instant. Through the door's window Sakura could see him smirking at her with amusement and waving. "JERK!" Sakura screeched, clutching her nose where the door hit her and flinging the door open.

* * *

><p>"Sakura!" Ino called out as soon as the two entered the parking lot of their school. She looked at them suspiciously and, to Sakura's despair, was glaring right at her. "Sasuke-kun...WHERE THE FUCK HAVE YOU TWO BEEN, EH?"<p>

"Hn." Sasuke simply replied, walking over to his blond friend who was currently devouring a cup of ramen. "Dobe. Where's Nara?"

"He's getting your car." Naruto answered grumpily, sticking his chopsticks in his mouth again. "Teme, why won't you ever let me hold you car keys?"

"You'd eat them."

"SAKURA." Ino screeched again, gripping the girl's arm tightly as she blushed at the fact that Sasuke ignored her blatantly. "Where were you two? What were you doing?"

"Teme!" Naruto moaned before Sakura could respond, pointing his chopsticks at the blond girl. "This bitch kept on hitting me trying to find out where you two were! I don't like her! Why does Sakura-chan hang out with bit-."

"SHUT UP." Ino snapped, punching Naruto square in the face again before returning his fingertips to Sakura's arm. "C'mon, let's go Sakura you need to-."

A muscular hand shot up in between the two girls and they both stared at it dumbly. "OH SNAP!" Naruto hollered, grinning excitedly as he jumped up and down. "TEME'S PISSED. WE ALL GONNA DIE."

"S-Sasuke-senpai...?" Ino stuttered, smiling awkwardly. "U-Uh...Sakura and I have extra-curricular activ-."

"Hn. I hate people who lie, with only the exception of one." Sasuke gave her the famous death-glare, that Ino normally would've found hot if she didn't want to cry so badly. Sakura noted the tears welling in her friend's eyes, and tried her best to feel bad as well.

But she couldn't.

She wouldn't sympathize. She couldn't help but wonder what happened to her '-chan' suffix.

Was Ino prepared to throw Sakura away just at the expense of getting a hot guy like Sasuke, who she only met three days ago?

Was she really going to compare her friendship with Sakura with a person she met only three days ago?

"Sakura doesn't have any extra-curricular activities, nor is she in any clubs." Sasuke continued, his hand traveling to Sakura's arm. She couldn't help but marvel at how his grip was much lighter and gentler than Ino's.

And how much he made her skin burn.

"So she's free." Sasuke finished, pulling her along towards him and the grinning Naruto. Naruto stuck his tongue out at the blonde victoriously.

Ino stared at them for a moment, and Sakura couldn't muster the words to say to her. She didn't know what to say. She was her friend, and she loved Ino for brightening up her life and showing her new things; but she didn't want to move. She wanted to give up on Ino and go back with Sasuke to the Dojo, if only for just a day.

Sakura wanted to return to the life where she could be herself, where she didn't feel like plastic...if only for just one day.

As soon as Ino opened her mouth to speak, a sleek and shiny black car pulled up behind them. It honked and a boy with pineapple shaped hair stuck his head out the window. "Oi!" He yawned, unlocking the doors. "Get in losers, we're going shopping."

"I. FUCKING. LOVE THAT MOVIE." Naruto gasped dramatically, already forgetting about Ino and jumping into the front seat. "SHOT GUN!"

"I-Ino..." Sakura finally said, as Sasuke led her to the back seats. "I have to go..."

"Why?" Ino demanded. Sakura finally saw it. The demon was coming out of Ino. She looked furious and her face was bright red. Sakura felt something snap inside of her head, and it was clear that it was the snipping of their relationship. Ino tapped her foot impatiently. "I asked you why, you slut?"

The words stung, and Sakura felt tears rush to her eye sockets.

"Simple. She's my pet." Sasuke answered for her, opening the car door and leading her inside. He looked at Ino before closing the door, "She's my pet and she does karate." He slammed the door shut and told Shikamaru to drive.

As the car pulled out of the parking lot, Sakura couldn't help but peer out the window at Ino staring at the the luxurious car driving away. She couldn't help but feel like crying when she saw Ino flip out her pink blackberry with a evil grin. "She's lost it." Sakura moaned to herself, falling back into her seat when she couldn't see her anymore. She turned to glare at the Uchiha seated next to her. "She hates me now. You realize that."

"You don't seem to care too much about it." Sasuke remarked, looking back at her with emotionless eyes.

"She's going to get them all to turn against me." Sakura argued, folding her arms and looking forward grumpily.

"And who's all?" Shikamaru inquired, looking at the pair through the mirror.

Sakura stared at him for a bit. "Well...Tenten, Hinata, all of the other girls at my school, and the guys..."

"That's fine then." Sasuke concluded, smirking.

"HOW'S IT FINE?" Sakura snapped, giving him a glare that matched the one he gave Ino. "SASUKE YOU SINGLE HANDEDLY DESTROYED THE LIFE I BUILT FOR MYSELF WITH A LOT OF HARD WORK AND EFFORT IN A MATTER OF MINUTES. DON'T YOU HAVE ANYTHING TO SAY OTHER THAN OH HUR HUR 'THAT'S FINE THEN' LOOK AT ME I'M SASUKE UCHIHA WITH CHICKEN ASS HAIR AND I THINK IT'S FINE HUR HUR HUR?"

"Single handedly?" He repeated, raising his eyebrows. His eyes looked like they were laughing. "I think I got a little bit of help there. I mean, you're in the car with me, aren't you?"

Naruto laughed loudly and opened the compartment Sasuke had in his car just for his best friend's ramen. "Who cares, Sakura? You don't need those bitches! I didn't like a single one of them, but I think that Hinata girl seems pretty innocent. Anyways, you have us now! And we're not whores!"

Sakura rolled her eyes. "Greeeeat."

"Be a little grateful." Shikamaru advised. "You're acting like an ungrateful bitch, but in reality you look much happier in the car with Sasuke than you did running around pretending to be a whore with that Yamanaka whore and her whore pack. Doesn't she?" Naruto nodded animatedly.

Sakura glowered at him. "Did all of you guys from the Dojo just, like, evolve into mega-jerks over the years together?"

"Mhmm."

"YEP."

"Hn."

"Great." Sakura mumbled, staring out the window.

* * *

><p><strong>End Note: <strong>Please review! And sorry for the late update, I've been having writers block ha ha.


End file.
